


Best Friends

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: SUMMARY: Daniel tries to keep Jack awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Best Friends

##  Best Friends

##### Written by Tania_R  
Comments? Write to us at [ Tania_Chesala_R@hotmail.com](mailto:Tania_Chesala_R@hotmail.com)

  * SUMMARY: Daniel tries to keep Jack awake (we all know how hard that is!) 
  * WARNINGS: A *pinch* of violence. It really is nothing unless you are an extreme passivist 
  * G [Hu]



* * *

"Oh my god Jack, this is incredible!" 

"Oh my god, no way! That is incredible Daniel." Groaned out the half asleep colonel. 

"Jack, I haven't even told you what it is yet." 

The colonel waved his hand up in a mock apology, and then joined his said hand with his head, using it as a pillow for his head, on Daniel's desk. 

"Jack." Daniel said a little annoyed. "Could you please go and sleep somewhere else? The last time you feel asleep on my desk, I had to throw away 50 pages of off world translations." 

"And why did you have to do that?" Asked Jack. His head peaking out from his entangled arms. 

"Because it was all covered in DROOL!" Daniel screamed as he rescued some papers, which were dangerously close to Jack's mouth. 

"Fine, Fine, no drooling, no sleeping, Jack awake now." 

"Good." Daniel said brightly. Placing his papers lovingly into the desk draw. 

"Jack, just look at the definition of the artwork on this vase." Daniel breathed, going back into archeologist mode. "This vase must be at least 2 thousand years old, but it has been miraculously preserved to almost perfect conditions..." 

"JACK!!!" 

Daniel punched the now loudly snoring, head tilted back, mouth open colonel O'Neil, Who mumbled something like "bad Goa'uld, bad Goa'uld." Back into consciousness. 

"Jack for the love of god I am trying to tell you something important and you keep on letting Morpheus get the better of you." 

"Umm Daniel. Didn't we kill that guy on PX4 352?" Jack asked, fairly confused. 

"Umm Jack, Morpheus is the ancient Greek god of sleep." 

{Jack blinks} 

"He induces sleep in mortals Jack." 

"Well Daniel, normal people just say 'I am trying to tell you something but you just keep falling asleep.' But noooo, you have to rave and rant on about some Greek geek called Morphine." 

"That's MORPHEUS" 

"Who cares god boy!! Now what the hell do you want to tell me?" 

" Jack what I am trying to tell you is the goddess depicted in this art work........" Daniel trailed off and lowered his head. 

"The goddess depicted in this art work is??" Jack pressed. 

"Oh come on Daniel I am finally awake and you go all 'I don't want to talk to Jack' mode. Who is this chick on the vase?" 

"Well that's just it Jack." Daniel moaned. ...".I..I don't know who she is"....... 

Jack's spine snapped to attention. It felt like his central nervous system decided to jump start the nerves imbedded in his spinal cord. 

"You........don't......know???" Jack said slowly. 

"I don't know." Daniel sighed, covering his eyes with his large hands. 

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dr. Daniel Jackson, multiple linguist, boy genius, brilliant archeologist, a member of the prestigious SG-1 team, didn't know a simple thing like whom this broad on a vase was?? Sure Jack didn't have a clue either, but this wasn't his field. His space monkey was the expert on this stuff. Well at least he thought he was..... Jack shook his head. NO, my space monkey is the expert on this stuff. This guy is the smartest person I know, and being a USAF colonel who was involved with the SGC, It really is saying something! 

"Daniel I am sure you can work this out." He said to his best friend placing an assuring hand on his shoulders. 

"Maybe you have been working too hard. Come on. Lets go have a coffee break." He gave Daniel one of his winning smiles. 

Daniel looked out sheepishly between his fingers. "Actually Jack, I do know who she is. I just said that to stop you from falling asleep." 

Surely but slowly Jack's brow started to dip and crease, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth settled into a firm thin line. 

"Daaanieeel." Jack said slowly. 

"Oh come on Jack" Daniel laughed. "It was just a joke. Here, look, I'll tell you who this 'chick' is. She is........." 

The airmen situated out side Dr. Jackson's office jumped as he heard a crashing sound from within the room. He opened the door quickly to find colonel O'Neil spread eagle on the floor. The living daylights knocked out of him! He was just in time to see Daniel lifting up a chair and about to smash it over the head of the colonel. The airmen dashed a crossed the room his speed paying him a great credit from the strict training from the friendly Jaffa Teal'c. 

He grabbed the chair out of the now delirious Dr. Jackson's hand. 

"Sir pleases calm down." He cried as he desperately tried to restrain the doctor from causing any more harm to the USAF colonel. 

"DR. JACKSON PLEASE STOP THIS OR YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME NO CHOICE!!." 

"NO CHOICE OF WHAT??!!??." Cried Daniel in a hysterical voice. 

"NO choice but to do this sir." 

Daniel saw in slow motion a fist coming in towards his direction. As it got closer to his face, time seemed to speed up...then... !!!BAM!!! 

"Ohhh stars in my office." Daniel cooed in a babyish voice swaying on his feet. He slowly went cross-eyed and fell into the arms of the capable airmen. 

************************************************************************************************* 

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson wake up." 

Daniel blinked at the blurry 5 faces staring down at him. They all seemed unusually tall to him. It took a few seconds for his brain neurons to get into gear and for him then to realize he was lying down on one of the infirmary beds. 

"Janet?" He said groggily. He blinked a couple of times before his vision cleared. 

"What is going on?" 

"That is what I would like to know Dr. Jackson." Said the deep voice of General Hammond. 

"I believe we would all like to know how you got into this position Daniel Jackson." Sam nodded in agreement with Teal'c. 

When they didn't get an answer from Daniel they all looked at the 5th member of the group. 

"Well colonel O'Neil?" Demanded general Hammond. "What in gods name happened which caused you to be knocked out by Dr. Jackson and then Dr. Jackson to be knocked out by the airmen?" 

"Well General." Said jack rubbing the back of his head. "Daniel was telling me the name of this goddess he found on this vase thingy, her name is Athena by the way...weird name for a goddess if you ask me, I mean..............." The look on the General's impatient face knocked Jack back onto the path. 

"After he told me her name Daniel insisted that we go have that coffee break I had invited to him a few moments earlier.....................".Jack trailed off. 

"AND!!!" Persisted Dr. Frasier 

"Well Doc," Said Jack looking at Daniel who had now slowly turned his face away from the group and looking sadly at the curtain screen. 

"I proceeded to tell Daniel that the base had run out of coffee." 

Daniel heard a soft 'aahh' coming from 4 people before he blacked out again. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of the 'facts' in this story may not be correct but considering that this is a piece of fiction, which was written to entertain and not to inform I hope you will forgive me. 
> 
> This is my first story so comments are most welcome!! 
> 
> Tania. 

* * *

>   
>  © November 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property   
>  of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stragate, SG-1,and all other characters   
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,titles   
>  and backstory are the copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko   
>  Film Corp,Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1. Ltd.   
>  Partnership. This fanfic is not intened as an infringement upon those right   
>  and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the stroy itself are the sole property of the author  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
